Herman
Herman /hɛrmɑn/ (ᜑᜒᜇ᜔ᜋᜈ᜔ Hedman) is the main protagonist of Jewelpet Candado, He lives with Lollip, Anby and Rosa. He wears a Jadoo hat, A Orange-Blue Varsity, A purple pants, Red shoes, A Yellow Pearl Diamond-shaped Hematite with a yellow neck tie and a pink blouse for inner. Clothes 'First Generation' At the First Generation, Herman wears a orange jacket, blue pants, a BoBoiBoy cap and has a sky blue blouse, This form was in Episode 1 to Episode 22. It was release in 2013 'Modern Generation (Second Generation)' At the second generation, Herman is looks like on the picture at the right. 'School Uniform' On Herman's school, he wears the same clothes but he replace his purple pants with green and his blouse with dirty white coloured uniform. 'Irvinga world' Dou-Dou said if Herman doesn't wear a traditional clothes of Irvinga, He and Anby will never go back to Earth because some soldiers of the Irvinga World will look for them and throw them to cook them. 'Life' : Main Article: History of Herman '' 'Jewel Land' August 3, 2003 Everyday, Him and Ruby always go to the downtown Jewel Land and try to be a gangster to mess up the places, this life was ended when Jewelina punish him to be in the Human World for 10 years. After the ten years he is back to Jewel Land. But Herman ask Jewelina to see her sister for a vacation (August 2013 to January 2014). Jewelina let her do that. 'Earth' After he was given to see her sister, he arrive on Earth riding a airplane and landed to NAIA. He was so happy to see and hug her sister Lollip. After that... Lollip decide to give him a job by making his own café called Herman's Cocoa Café. On a mistake by Herman, he got in on Prince Ryan's spaceship and find-out the power-giver named Rosa. He want it that can of Cocoa to be returned at him, but he didn't mention that he is being followed by Rosa causing Super Katal to chase him to the exit door. Herman successfully escaped from the spaceship. Now, Herman and his friend faces everyday unnatural challenges. On his expiration of his vacation January 5, 2014. Jewelina said that it's time for him to go home to Jewel Land to attend to Jewel Land Academy. After 12 months (January 2014 to January 2015). Herman was given a new chance to go to her sister, but everything changes when Herman extended his expiration to a unknown date. He is now attending to Lollip's school Allahfuckbar International Academy as a suggestion by Herman to Jewelina and has been approved by '''Jewel Landian government'. But also someone will enter on Herman's life, He meet his rival Lifun. 'Powers' : Main Article: Herman's powers '' 'Relationship' He usually being crush by Anby and Rosa, but for now. Rosa is the only who really fall in love with him. Herman is always adored by so many females. But Rosa knows that Herman will never let go Rosa on his heart. 'See also''' *Rosa *Anby *Lollip *Lifun *Herman's power *Allahfuckbar International School (AIS) *Anti-Islamism Champaign Union (AICU) Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Jewelpets Category:Foxes Category:Powered characters Category:Cocoa makers Category:Students of Allahfuckbar International Academy Category:Former Students of Jewel Land Academy Category:Member of Anti-Islamism Champaign Union